Problem: ${10 \div 0.2 = {?}}$
$ {10 \div 0.2 = 10 \div \dfrac{2}{10}} $ $ {\phantom{10 \div 0.2} = 10 \div \dfrac{1}{5}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {10 \div \dfrac{1}{5} = 10 \times \dfrac{5}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{10 \div \dfrac{1}{5}} = 50} $